The moment I knew
by Sunday03
Summary: Je sais, je sais : tu veux être seule, tu vas bien et tu ne veux vraiment voir personne. Mais… Mais il y a quelques semaines j'ai trouvé ça, mes yeux se sont posés dessus par hasard et j'ai pensé à toi. Tu ne veux pas de soirée, mais tu n'as rien dit pour les cadeaux et je pensais qu'il serait préférable de te le donner aujourd'hui. C'est à ce moment qu'elle su.


Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris d'os, encore plus depuis mon premier os esplanie. Bref, pas le moment pour les excuses mais juste pour expliquer en quelques mots... J'ai écris cet os en pensant à Marine, parce que je la fait trop, beaucoup trop, attendre pour la suite de _pour toi_ il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose pour me pardonner. (mais je te préciserais qu'à chaque fois que je pense à l'esplanie et ma fic je la relis et la modifie parce que je veux que ce soit p-a-r-f-a-i-t et j'espère que ça s'en rapprochera!) Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

La nuit était bien entamée, mais le ciel ainsi dégagé faisait profiter de toutes ces étoiles aux new-yorkais. Et Javier Esposito, comme toujours en sortant du commissariat, leva les yeux à ce même ciel et sourit à la vue des étoiles. Il n'aimait pas se qualifier de romantique – il n'aimait pas qu'on le pense romantique, mais la vérité était qu'il adorait les nuits étoilées. Jamais il ne l'avouerait, ni même n'expliquerait pourquoi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et sourit, les passants pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient, il ne faisait même pas attention aux autres. Le sourire resta collé à son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa voiture et monte à l'intérieur. Le trajet se fit rapidement, les rues étaient plutôt dégagées.

Il franchit la porte de son appartement, déposant ses clés et son courrier sur le meuble à l'entrée. Ensuite, il se dirigea directement jusqu'à sa chambre, allumant au passage toutes les lumières de son appartement. Une longue, très longue journée venait de se terminer et il ne rêvait que d'une chose : une bonne douche. Après avoir retiré sa veste, qu'il abandonna sur une chaise, il fit la même chose avec ses chaussures qui trouvèrent place sous son lit après un lancer digne de championnat. Après ça, le lieutenant ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode, il cherchant à l'aveugle une paire de chaussette c'est sur une boite rectangulaire que sa main se referma. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**_« Merci pour le café, Javi ! »_**

**_« Hé ! C'était ton tour de payer, cette fois ! »_**

_Trop tard, sa collègue et amie avait déjà fait son chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur du coffee shop où ils se trouvaient. Il n'y prêta pas attention et paya leur commande avec plaisir. Une fois dehors, il trouva Kate Beckett qui l'attendait devant la vitrine d'un magasin de bijoux. Oh non ! Il n'avait pas signé pour du shopping, c'était juste une sortie pour un café. Un café, c'est tout… et discuter. La discussion, il pouvait gérer, mais le shopping ? Non, certainement pas. Il s'approcha d'elle et lâcha, avec un sourire mais sur un ton assez sérieux._

**_« Le café est offert, madame. Pour le bijou, faudra revenir ! »_**

**_« Très drôle ! Mais ce n'est pas mon genre, et beaucoup trop cher, à mon avis. »_**

_Alors que la jeune femme détourna son regard de la vitrine, celui d'Esposito s'y posa. Tout de suite attiré par un bijou en particulier, il attrapa le bras de son amie qui était décidée à partir._

**_« Attend ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-là ? »_**

**_« Javi, sérieusement, aucun de ces bijoux n'est mon genre et puis j'veux pas que tu m'offre de bijou ! »_**

**_« D'accord, maintenant regarde ce pendentif. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »_**

_Kate arqua un sourcil mais s'exécuta et donna toute son attention au pendentif en question. Oui, il était pas mal et elle savait à qui il plairait, à coup sûr !_

Il déposa la boite sur sa commode et attrapa les premiers vêtements propres qu'il trouva, prit une douche rapidement mais pas négligemment. Après avoir enfilé de nouveau ses chaussures il se saisit de la boîte et de sa veste puis sortit de son appartement.

**« Merci et passez une bonne soirée. Je passerais bientôt, promis. »**

Encore quelques mots agréables à attendre et sincères pour ses parents et le médecin légiste Lanie Parish raccrocha. Elle adorait ses parents et bien qu'elle se plaigne à chaque fois qu'ils débarquent pour son anniversaire, elle devait s'avouer déçue de ne pas les avoir trouvés à son appartement en rentrant du travail. Mais ils n'étaient plus tout jeune et chaque kilomètre compte à leurs âges. Mais elle se jura de tenir sa promesse et ne pas tarder de trop avant de leur rendre visite. Elle pouvait bien se permettre de prendre quelque jours de congés pour son anniversaire –elle n'en prenait jamais en dehors des périodes habituelles et ce ne serait que l'histoire de deux jours ou trois. C'était décidé : elle arrangerait tout ça dès demain matin à son arrivée et irait les voir le premier week-end qu'elle pourrait avoir.

Après avoir reposait son téléphone sur son combiné, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle posa son verre de vin rouge vide sur le comptoir afin de le remplir. Sa soirée n'était pas aussi déprimante qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle avait eu plusieurs propositions pour sortir et quand elle avait tout refusé Castle avait même proposé de faire une soirée prive au Old Haunt. Elle n'aurait qu'à inviter les gens qu'elle voulait, elle n'était même pas obligée d'inviter l'écrivain. Mais, encore une fois, Lanie avait refusé l'invitation. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais passé un anniversaire tranquillement, sans fête ni convives. C'était peut-être étrange, mais elle se savait aimée par ses amies, entourée et appelait-la égoïste mais pour une fois elle voulait être seule. Seule pour son anniversaire –pour une fois. Et elle appréciait la soirée qu'elle était en train de passer.

_Toc, toc._ Elle avait pourtant était claire : elle ne voulait recevoir personne. Elle avait prévenue toute les personnes qui étaient susceptibles de venir lui rendre visite : elle irait bien, elle voulait juste être seule !

Et c'est avec un discours aussi précis et court, peut-être un peu plus ferme, en tête qu'elle se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. Toutefois, son visage fermé et dur se dérida un peu quand elle vit qui se tenait derrière la porte.

**« Bonsoir. »**

**« Bonsoir. » Elle lui sourit. « Javi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

**« Je sais, je sais : tu veux être seule, tu vas bien et tu ne veux vraiment voir personne. Mais… Mais il y a quelques semaines j'ai trouvé ça, mes yeux se sont posés dessus par hasard et j'ai pensé à toi. Tu ne veux pas de soirée, mais tu n'as rien dit pour les cadeaux et je pensais qu'il serait préférable de te le donner aujourd'hui. »**

Lanie n'avait pas décroché son regard de la boîte rectangulaire que l'homme face à elle lui tendait. Elle releva son visage pour lui sourire tout en attrapant l'objet.

« Merci. J'allais me servir un verre de vin, tu veux entrer et m'accompagner ? »

**« Je croyais que c'était un anniversaire sans invité ? »**

Elle attrapa le poignet de son ex-amant et regarda l'heure.

**« Il est plus de 23h, mon anniversaire est bientôt terminé. Alors, tu veux entrer ? »**

Il retira sa veste et s'installa sur le sofa alors qu'elle leur servait deux verres de vins, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il semblait pas du tout gêné, non au contraire il semblait plus à l'aise que jamais. Elle saisit les deux verres et alla le rejoindre avant qu'il ne remarque qu'elle prenait beaucoup trop de temps.

S'installant à une distance convenable : ni trop près ni trop loin. A peine elle lui avait tendu le verre qu'il l'avait saisi et déjà pris une gorgée. Il était peut-être pas si à l'aise que ça, en fin de comptes. Elle posa son propre verre sur la table basse devant eux et son regard tomba sur la boîte.

**« Tu ne vas pas me dire ce que c'est ? »**

**« C'est ton cadeau, tu le sauras quand tu l'ouvriras. »**

**« Bien et tu l'as trouvé par hasard, c'est ça ? »**

**« Oui, c'est ça. C'était il y a plusieurs semaines, je ne pensais pas vraiment à ton anniversaire. Et par là je veux dire que c'était assez tôt pour y penser. C'est juste que… quand je l'ai vu, j'ai de suite pensé à toi, comme je t'ai dit. J'ai demandé son avis à Kate et elle a pensé comme moi, si ça peut te rassurer. »**

**« Kate ? Tu étais avec Kate quand tu es tombé sur… sur mon cadeau ? »**

**« Oui, on était sorti prendre un café. »**

Lanie resta silencieuse un instant, fixant la boîte comme si cela allait faire apparaitre l'objet qu'elle contenait par magie. Ce qui, ce n'est pas la peine de le dire, ne se passa pas. Elle finit par prendre une gorgée de vin alors qu'Esposito reposa son verre presque vide. Elle le regarda affolée.

**« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te laisser, je voulais juste te déposé ton cadeau. Tu sais que tu peux l'ouvrir, ça ne va pas te mordre ou quoi ! »**

Lanie laissa échapper un léger rire alors qu'il se levait, prenant sa veste et déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête au passage. Il quitta l'appartement de la métisse presqu'en silence.

Après ce qui lui parut des heures, elle ouvra la boîte. Elle en sortit, d'abord, un papier plié en quatre pour finalement voir le bijou –ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé trouver- qui s'y trouvait. C'était une chaine fine avec un pendentif formant deux cœurs entrelacés, le tout en or blanc. Elle le trouvait magnifique, simple. Elle finit par sourire, sans s'en rendre compte, machinalement, naturellement. Elle caressa du bout des doigts la chaîne et le pendentif avant de reposer la boîte sur ses genoux et se saisir du papier pour le déplier, le lire. C'est à la lecture de ce bout de papier, de ces quelques mots qu'elle réalisa qu'elle souriait parce qu'elle sentit ce sourire s'agrandir. Machinalement, naturellement, simplement. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa pourquoi elle n'avait pas du tout était ennuyé de voir Javier Esposito se tenant devant sa porte. Qu'elle réalisa pourquoi elle lui avait proposé d'entrer. Qu'elle réalisa qu'elle le croyait quand il disait qu'il n'avait pas cherché ce bijou, il l'avait juste trouvé et il lui avait fait penser à elle. Qu'elle réalisa qu'il lui manquait.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle sut.


End file.
